1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bearing gap control for injection molded solder filler heads. Moreover, the invention also relates to a method of providing for a gap control for injection molded solder filler heads utilizing an air bearing arrangement.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the present state-of-the-technology, problems which are encountered in the injection molding or extruding of hot solder into a mold through the well-known injection molded solder (IMS) process, can be traced back to the escape of air from the mold while the flow of hot solder is concurrently being extruded from the filler head into the mold. At this time, in an effort at solving this particular problem, which is frequently encountered in the injection molding of hot solder, there is implemented the formation of small gaps in the leading edge of an organic O-ring seal of the filler head in order to enable air to escape from recesses or pits in the mold while concurrently retaining the solder filled therein during the pouring process of the solder into the mold.
A typical injection molded solder filler head, which includes the organic O-ring seal which holds the solder in is also adapted to scrape the solder flat by a trailing edge of the filler head as it is displaced relative to the mold, or the mold moves relative thereto. In that connection, the leading edge of the O-ring of the solder filler head is either porous, or is rendered porous by the forming of sanding grooves therein, or through cutting grooves into the leading edge by means of a laser.